You Are Cordially Invited To The Royal Wedding
by emmacharming2
Summary: David and Snow Nolan request the honor of your presence at the marriage of their daughter Emma Ruth to Baelfire Lukas son of Rumpelstilskin and Belle Gold.


*****This is a chapter taken from my story A Simple Twist of Fate s/10479846/1/A-Simple-Twist-of-Fate. It's all about Bae and Emma's fairy tale wedding, I wanted to share it with everyone. Be sure to check out the full story. Rumpel and Belle's family is explained in this but if you're confused about Regina's family either send me a message or check out the story. Hope everyone enjoys, don't forget to review!*****

**The Blessing**

"Hi Bae, I'll go get Emma."

"Oh, I was actually hoping to speak to you, sir."

Charming grinned. "Sure. I'll go get some refreshments, take a seat."

Bae sat down in the sitting room twiddling his thumbs nervously until Charming returned. He handed him a glass.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. So what's up?"

"I love Emma, I always have."

Charming smiled. "That makes two of us."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want whatever she wants. She wants to live here, then I want to live here, if she wants to live in OZ then that's where I want to be."

"I hope you're not asking to take my daughter to OZ." He laughed.

Bae laughed as well. "No. But with Emma turning 18 soon, I'd like to ask for your blessing… I want to ask her to marry me."

Charming listened.

"Everyday I spend with Emma, I really can't see spending my life without her. So as her father, I know how much Emma looks up to you, I'd really like your permission to ask her."

"Well as much as I try to deny it…" Charming's eyes started to well up. "She's not a little girl anymore. I mean she will ALWAYS be MY little girl. But I know how much she loves you and the love you share in return. You are both mature and I believe you will take good care of her. Well you better anyway." He laughed a little and wiped away his tears. "So yes Baelfire, as long as Emma says yes you have my full support and blessing."

Bae started crying as well and shook his hand. "Thank you!"

Charming pulled him in for a hug. "Welcome to the family."

**The Proposal**

The Next Day

Emma met Bae outside, he was standing next to a blanket that was spread out over the grass. Rose petals were scattered over it and he was holding a single rose. He dressed up for the occasion.

"Awe, Bae."  
He handed her the rose and kissed her. They sat on the blanket and he held her hand. "I got you a present." He handed her a fairly large wrapped present.

She smiled and started unwrapping it. Inside was a box. She opened it to find a smaller box. She giggled. She kept opening to yet a smaller box and a smaller box. Until she found a tiny box. Her mouth dropped when Bae gently took the box from her and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Her eyes immediately filled with tears and so did his as he spoke.

"Emma, we've had an amazing journey together so far, and now I think we're ready to take the next step in that journey. I'm hoping you'll do me the honor of marrying me."

Her face lit up as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Emma Ruth Nolan, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Of course!" She leaned forward and kissed him. Then he placed the ring on her finger.

**The Announcement**

A few Days Later

Bae and his family came over to have dinner with Emma's family to share the news. They all gathered around the table eating. Snow and Charming each at the heads of the table, Emma and Bae sat with Neal and Jasmine, and across from them Rumpel and Belle sat with their girls who couldn't sit still, they wanted to play. Bae and Emma sat anxiously through dinner. Snow and Belle mingled with each other, Charming sat their eagerly waiting because he knew why they were gathered together, but Rumpel had no idea why they were there. Neal and Jasmine just listened as they ate.

They finally got to dessert and Bae and Emma looked at each other and nodded. Bae spoke first. "Well I bet you're all wondering why Emma and I wanted to have this dinner."

Emma beamed and showed them the ring on her finger. "Bae and I are engaged."

Snow and Belle jumped up and went over to Emma to see her ring and embrace her. "Oh Emma." Snow started crying which made Emma cry too.

Rumpel went over and hugged Bae. "Oh son, I'm so proud of you."

Chrissy and Pirre, Bae's 5 year old sisters, stood up on their seats and jumped up and down in excitement.

"My wish came true!" Chrissy hugged her sister, and Pirre actually returned the hug.

Snow and Belle went over to hug Bae. Charming and Neal hugged Emma. Then Chrissy and Pirre ran over to hug Emma. "Are you gonna be our sister now?" Chrissy asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I suppose that makes us sisters." Emma hugged the twins.

**The Royal Wedding- A few months later**

**The Women**

The bridesmaids moved to and fro getting last minute things together. Merida, Emma's best friend and maid of honour wanted everything to be perfect for her lifelong friend. "We still need something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue!"

Emma giggled at her friend's superstitions.

"Well I have something old." Snow put a pin in Emma's hair then went to her room to get her daughter something old.

"I have something you can borrow." Jasmine offered as she took off her bracelet and handed it to her boyfriend's sister.

Emma smiled. "Thanks Jasmine, it's beautiful." She hugged her.

"And something new." Merida handed Emma a garter.

Belle and her girls came over. "Pirre, Chrissy and I have a few things blue." She gave her a blue necklace.

Pirre and Chrissy got all excited. "This if for you Emma!" Chrissy handed Emma a blue hair pin.

"Oh my." Emma smiled. Chrissy kissed her cheek.

Then Pirre handed Emma another blue hair pin all proud.

Emma hugged Pirre. "Thanks sweetie."

"Ok."

Belle poofed up their little white flower girl dresses that had purple trimming.

The bridesmaids wore lavender coloured dresses and looked beautiful.

Snow returned with her old tiara and Emma's mouth dropped when she saw it. "Mom… I…"

Snow smiled. "I want you to have my old tiara. It my mother's and her mother's before that. But now it's yours."

Emma's eyes started to well up. They walked over to the mirror and looked at their reflection. Snow placed it on Emma's head. "It's beautiful."

"It looks even more beautiful now that it's on you." Snow kissed her forehead.

_Snow put one last flower pin into Emma's hair then kissed her daughter's forehead as they stared at the looking glass. Tears filled Snow's eyes, it was Emma's first ball. "You're growing up so fast."_

"_Not fast enough." Emma complained._

"_Cherish these moments Emma. I know I do. A lot of children aren't as lucky as you and Neal."_

_Emma rolled her eyes._

_Snow looked in her daughter's eyes then pulled her in tight. "I love you so much."_

_Emma's eyes started welling up too. "I hope I'm as pretty as you when I grow up Momma."_

_Snow pulled away and cupped Emma's face in her hands. "You are the most beautiful princess in all the lands."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Men**

Robin and Tarzan dropped off Roland and Mowgli, who were the ring bearers, with the men to get ready for the ceremony. The men were dressed up in fancy suits appropriate for the time in the Enchanted forest, and had white buttoned flowers on their collars that Bae's little sister Pirre made for them.

Bae looked in the mirror, he was so nervous but excited at the same time. He was going to marry his true love.

"Bae?"

He turned around and saw his father who was beaming. "Hey Papa." He hugged him.

"I'd like to give you my wedding gift now."

"Yeah?"

Rumpel walked over to the door and opened it. In walked Wendy, John and Michael Darling.

Bae's face lit up and he hugged all of them. "How?"

"I created a portal so they could come for the wedding, but they'll have to leave right after."

"We're so excited for you." Wendy beamed at him.

Bae smiled. "I'm so glad you could be here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Arrival of Guests**

The groomsmen/ushers stood by the doorways prepared to seat the guests. Thousands of people from the kingdom came to see their princess get married. Lilies were the themed flower surrounding the church and pews.

Robin, Regina, Tarzan and Pocahontas arrived and Neal the best man took each ladies' arms and showed them to a seat on the bride's side. Regina wasn't all that enthused on being there, but she wanted to see her son and grandson as ring bearers.

Philip who was also a groomsmen showed the dwarves to a reserved row second to the front on the bride's side.

Pinocchio who was a groomsman led his father and Jiminy Cricket to a seat on the groom's side.

Hansel the final groomsman took Granny and Red up to the reserved front row on the bride's side where Boaz also sat and there were saved seats for Snow and Charming.

Captain Hook and Captain Jack Sparrow showed up and took seats at the back. They were both drunk.

Sid and Ariel walked in all dressed up and Neal met them at the door. "Sid…" He turned to Ariel and smiled. "Hi Ariel."

"Hi Neal."

"I'll show you to your seat." He took them to the same row as Regina.

Regina was annoyed and asked to switch seats with them so she could have the aisle seat and see Roland and Mowgli walk up the aisle.

Thousands of other guests arrived and took their seats.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Daddy, I'm Nervous**

Charming beamed as tears streamed down his cheek. His daughter was breathtaking. Her dress was gorgeous, her hair looked beautiful but still all he saw was his beautiful baby girl. "Are you ready, princess?"

"Daddy, I'm nervous."

"Sweetheart, you don't need to be."

"I know. I'm so excited to marry Bae, I love him so much."

"And I love you." He hugged her tight and remembered her first night.

_It was Emma's first night in the castle and Charming was finally able to convince Snow to get some sleep. She didn't want to take her eyes off her baby in fear that she would wake up and she would be gone. That Emma did in fact go through the wardrobe and they would all wake up cursed. But Charming eased his wife and reassured her that it was real, that they were still home and they had their daughter._

_It was a few hours into the night and Charming woke up to a baby's cry. He sat up and looked at his wife asleep. He didn't want her to have to wake up so he quickly got out of bed and went next door to the nursery. He looked down in the crib and saw his beautiful baby girl lying there crying. He picked her up and rocked her in his arms. "It's okay princess, Daddy's here now." Emma stopped crying and held onto her Daddy's finger with her tiny little hand. "There's nothing to be scared about. Daddy will never let anything bad happen to you. I will always protect you." He kissed her forehead and laid her back down. "Goodnight baby girl." He tapped her unicorn mobile so that they started dancing for her. She turned her attention from her Daddy over to the unicorns and watched them until she fell asleep._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Ceremony**

Bae took Belle's arm and walked her down the aisle as music started to play.

"Your father and I are so proud of you Bae."

Bae smiled. "I'm so glad you're here. I know I've never told you this but you're my mother in every way that matters. My real mother abandoned me for a pirate but you've always been there for me and I love you."

"Oh Bae." Belle's eyes started to well up. "And I love you. You are like a son to me."

Bae kissed her cheek as he brought her up to the front row on the groom's side beside Rumpel and the Darling siblings, then he took his place at the front.

Following, Neal walked Snow up the aisle and took her to the front row and she sat beside her father-in-law Boaz. She beamed at him, the dwarfs, Red and Granny.

Neal went to the back of the church again. The music changed.

Mowgli and Pirre walked up the aisle together, Pirre threw flower petals as they walked up. Mowgli carried one of the rings on a pillow. Regina winked at Mowgli as he walked by her, and Belle smiled and waved at Pirre as they walked by her.

Next Roland and Chrissy walked up the aisle. Chrissy threw flower petals just as her sister did. Regina smiled at Roland and winked at him as well. When they got near the front Chrissy waved at her mother. "Mommy!" She shouted loudly and the crowd giggled. She ran over to Belle. Belle led her to the front beside Pirre on the left side then returned to her seat.

Pinocchio walked Jasmine up the aisle and took their places at the front, then Hansel and Gretel followed, then Philip and Aurora walked up. Then Neal the best man and Merida the maid of honour walked up and took their places.

The Blue Fairy led all the fairies up the aisle. As they flew they sprinkled a special fairy dust that would bring them good well wishes for the future. It made the church all sparkly and pretty in all different colours. The Blue Fairy sprinkled blue dust, Nova sprinkled pink and purple, Tinker Bell sprinkled green, among other colours that the other fairies sprinkled.

The wedding march started to play and all the guests stood to their feet to watch Charming walk Emma down the aisle. Emma practically hugged her father's arm as they walked. Everyone bowed as they walked by, Bae couldn't control the tears streaming down his face as he watched the love of his life walk towards him, their eyes locked each other's the whole way up, and as they reached the front row Snow got up and hugged her, she was full of tears.

The priest spoke up. "Who gives this woman, in holy matrimony?"

"Her mother and I do." Charming's voice cracked as he spoke. He hugged Emma tight and kissed her cheek and they sat down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

The room was silent and Bae and Emma giggled.

The priest continued. "Baelfire Lukas Gold, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to love, honour and obey from this day forward till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Emma Ruth Nolan take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to love, honour and obey from this day forward till death do you part?"

"I do." Emma cried looking deep into Bae's eyes.

They got the rings from Roland and Mowgli.

"Baelfire, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." He placed the ring on her finger.

"Emma, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. What God has joined together, let no man separate. You may now kiss the bride."

Bae leaned forward and kissed Emma. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Reception**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Baelfire Gold!" Jiminy Cricket announced and everyone cheered as the bride and groom took their seats at the head table with the rest of the wedding party.

Chicken parmesan was served for the adults, and mac and cheese for the kids. Everyone mingled as they ate.

**The Speeches Begin**

The attention was brought to the front when Merida rose to give her maid of honour speech:

"Emma and I have been best friends for a very long time and I remember when she met Bae for the first time, I knew that they belonged together…." When Merida got to the end of her speech she raised her glass. "To Emma and Bae!"

It was Neal's turn to give his speech. "Growing up Emma and I were probably the typical siblings. We fought about EVERYTHING. And I was usually right…" He winked at Emma and she chuckled. "But we were always there for each other and always protected each other."

"_Hey look at the little prince." Neal turned around and there were some boys including Sid from his horseback riding class laughing at him. "He actually thinks that bear is real."_

"_Awe, do you cuddle wif it efry night?" One boy mimicked a baby's voice._

_Emma looked up from her dolls and ran over. "What is going on?"_

"_Your baby brother is crazy that's what's going on."_

"_He believes his little stuffed bear is real."_

_Neal just stood there holding his Winnie the Pooh bear frowning._

_They kept on throwing cruel jokes at Neal but then Emma pushed one of the boys. "Hey, if Neal says the bear is real, then the bear is real. Now go pick on someone your own size, or you have to answer to me!" She held up a fist and they took off running._

Everyone joined Neal in toasting to the happy couple.

**Their First Dance**

Jiminy spoke again. "Emma and Baelfire are now going to share their first dance as husband and wife.

Music started to play as Emma and Bae stepped onto the dance floor looking deep into each other's eyes and holding each other.

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

Emma rested her cheek against Bae's cheek and he whispered in her ear. "You are so beautiful. I love you so much."

"I love you too Bae."

_As Emma walked through the forest she heard a familiar noise she heard when she was younger. She ran further into the forest and saw an ogre standing over someone just like the one that was about to attack her when she was younger. She whistled the way her mom had taught her. The ogre turned around. She took an arrow from behind her back putting it into position then shot the ogre dead in the eyes. The ogre staggered and dropped dead._

_The boy got up and came around to her. "You saved me."_

"_Well… it was the honourable thing to do." She looked at the boy. "Hey I know you. You came back from Neverland with us."_

"_Oh yeah, you're Neal's sister. Emma right?"_

_Emma nodded._

"_I'm Baelfire." He offered his hand and she shook it._

There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours

**I'll Dance with Cinderella **

"And now it is time for a father daughter dance." Jiminy their master of ceremonies announced.

Charming gently took Emma's hand and danced with his daughter.

She spins and she sways to whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited  
and I need to practice my dancin'  
Oh please, Daddy, please!"

_Emma walked up to her old nursery and saw her dad standing in there. "Daddy?"_

_Charming turned around and looked at his daughter. "I can't believe this day is here. I remember your first night in here. And now look at you. You are so beautiful." Charming held his daughter tight._

"_Daddy, I'm kind of nervous about the ball. What if I trip or something?"_

_He ran his hand along her cheek. "You have nothing to be nervous about."_

"_Can we have just one more practice before we leave?"_

_Charming smiled and nodded. "There's nothing I would want more." Young Emma climbed on her dad's feet and the two danced together._

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

Emma rested her head on Charming's shoulder and both cried as they danced.

**A Parent's Love**

"Now we'd like to hear from the groom's father and stepmother." Jiminy announced Rumpel and Belle.

Belle was the first to speak. "Bae, you may not be flesh of my flesh, nor bone of my bone, But still you're miraculously my own. Never forget for a single minute, You didn't grow under my heart - but in it." Belle smiled wiped the tears from her eyes. "I couldn't wish for a better stepson… no a better son. You are the best big brother to our girls and you have grown into an amazing young man. And you have chosen an amazing young woman to be your wife. I love you so much Bae."

_Rumpel handed Belle their twin girls._

"_They're perfect." Belle kissed both their foreheads and Rumpel followed by kissing them._

_Bae held their tiny hands. "Hi babies, I'm your big brother Bae. I will always protect you." _

Rumpel continued. "Emma and Bae, we wish for you a long and happy marriage." He raised his glass.

"And now we're going to hear from the bride's parents!"

Charming smiled at Emma and winked. "When Emma was born, I was head over heels. I never knew someone could steal my heart like she did. And right then I never wanted to share her. But when I met Baelfire and got to know him, I knew that he would take good care of my little girl. So make sure you treat her right."

Snow continued. "When Emma was born, we almost didn't get to raise her…"

_Charming looked into his baby girl's eyes as he set her in the wardrobe and kissed her forehead. "Find us…" He started closing the doors._

"_WAIT!"_

_He turned around to find his wife's good friend Red standing there. "I just got word. Rumpelstilskin has locked the queen up. He was going along with the curse so he could reunite with his son but he's found another way to find him… I'm not too late?"_

_Charming's jaw dropped as he panickly turned around the doors were half closed. He opened them and was overwhelmed with joy when he saw his baby girl lying there crying. He picked her up and held her tightly kissing her forehead. The baby immediately stopped crying in her Daddy's arms._

_Charming hurried back up to the master bedroom standing in the doorway watching his wife crying into her pillow. "Snow…" He said softly. She turned around looking up at them and relief filled her face. He walked over and handed her their daughter and the three of them embraced as he told her the good news._

"Words cannot express the joy we had in raising both Emma and Neal. So here's to our beautiful daughter and our handsome new son. To Emma and Bae, may you always have happiness!"

Emma ran over and embraced her parents. The three of them cried tears of joy in one another's arms.

**The Cake**

Everyone gathered around as Emma and Bae cut the three-tiered wedding cake. John Darling who was a photographer back home in London was taking pictures. A lot of people freaked out at first because they had never seen a camera before but they started to ease at posing for the camera. He took a picture of Emma and Bae cutting the cake, then Bae picked up a piece and fed it to Emma.

Pirre climbed onto the table and stuffed her face into the cake. Her face was covered in chocolate. "Love the chocolate vanilla cake!" Bae and Emma laughed.

"Mommy!" Chrissy called for Belle and pointed at Pirre. Belle shook her head and laughed. She pulled her off the table and cleaned her up.

**More Dancing**

Everyone danced and mingled some more. Neal danced with his mother and then with Jasmine and again with Emma. Snow of course danced with her Charming husband, and Bae shared a dance with Belle and then with his new mother in law. Chrissy and Pirre were thrilled when each took turns dancing on Rumpel and Belle's feet.

Regina took turns dancing with the men in her family, Robin, Tarzan, Roland and Mowgli.

**All the Single Ladies**

After all the dancing all the single ladies lined up, all ages. Emma turned around and tossed her bouquet behind her. It was coming right towards Chrissy and she got all excited about to catch it, then Pirre darted towards her and pushed her out of the way and caught it herself. Chrissy started to cry and walked off to the side. Jasmine grabbed her bridesmaid bouquet off the table and knelt down in front of Chrissy.

"Would you like to have my bouquet?"

Chrissy smiled. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah I'd like you to have it." She handed it to her and Chrissy smiled.

**All the Single Men**

Next the single men all lined up and Bae turned around and tossed the garter behind him aiming for his best man and brother in law Neal.

Everyone watched as the garter landed in Sid's hands. He looked over at Ariel and their eyes locked.

Bae turned around and rolled his eyes. He knew what kind of guy Sid was.

**Leaving for the Honeymoon**

Emma and Bae changed into more casual clothes and everyone threw rice at them as they walked out and met their families outside. Snow picked rice out of Emma's hair and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you baby."

"I think I'm gonna vomit." Regina rolled her eyes.

Snow glared at Regina. "Do you mind the nasty comments, this is an important day."

"I wouldn't even be here if my son and grandson weren't in the wedding party."

"You wouldn't even have your son and grandson if you went through with that stupid curse!"

"Mom, Regina please!" Emma touched both of their arms. "I wish you two would just get along." Just then a light radiated from the three of them. Emma pulled her arms to her side. "What was that?"

Regina and Snow stood there stunned for a moment. They each looked at their arms and their dresses. Regina spoke up. "It was nothing."

"Well okay." Emma hugged her dad and brother and new in-laws.

Regina and Snow looked at each other.

Emma hugged her mother one last time, but Snow's eyes just grew wide and awkward. Regina's eyes filled with tears. "You better get going."

Emma looked at Regina weird. "Okay… I love you all." Bae and Emma climbed in the carriage and waved at everyone as it drove away.

**What just happened?**

Snow pulled Regina aside. "What just happened? Why am I in your body?"

"I… I don't know." Snow looked down at Regina's dress.

"Well why did you send Emma away?"

"This was her wedding day and she was about to go on her honeymoon, I didn't want to ruin it for her. Can't you undo this?"

"Not this type of spell, only Emma can undo it."

"So I have to live in your body for a week?"

Regina sighed. "I guess so."

*****Uh oh, wanna find out what happens to Snow and Regina? Check out the full story: **** s/10479846/1/A-Simple-Twist-of-Fate** ;)


End file.
